


Yestoday

by bangtans_little_unicorn437



Series: Wow, fluorine really is a slut [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtans_little_unicorn437/pseuds/bangtans_little_unicorn437
Summary: Ten dies leaving Taeyong very much alone until he finds the owner of Ten's heart.





	Yestoday

**Author's Note:**

> This did have a different title and plot tbh. Comments welcome along with ideas of Fics you would like to see. Thanks hope it's not too bad.

Taeyong had always been told by almost everyone who knew him that he fell in love far too easily and that one day it would come to get him. He didn't realise that the day that he met Ten would be that day. Ten was everything that anyone could ever need, so beautiful, graceful and happy. He made Taeyong feel so special and all he could do now was thank him for that. They had just one year together before everything came crashing down on them. Taeyong remembered getting the call, he remembered how he was busy planning their one year anniversary dinner playing around with the idea of proposing to Ten but instead he was informed that his beautiful boyfriend had been involved in a car accident  and that he may not make it through the night. Taeyong had never run faster to the hospital ever and he never wanted to be there again. He remembers so clearly just how beautiful Ten looked as he gazed up at Taeyong through his oxygen mask, he remembers telling Ten to not leave him while pressing the ring into his hand and begging Ten to come back to him.

 

"Taeyongie you'll be fine. You'll find someone new, you bond more easily than fluorine."

 

It had been there little joke but now it just wasn't funny, he didn't want anyone except Ten and moments later what he remembers the most is getting the news that Ten was gone. Taeyong screamed at them begging them to do something until he was pulled away by Ten's mother. That night he found out that Ten had been on the organ donor list and that his mother was planning on letting them take all of his organs. Taeyong never thought this would be important, they could take what they wanted as they had already taken everything he would ever need. 

 

"Taeyong I'm going to take you back home is there someone I could call?"

 

Taeyong passed over Doyoung's number as Ten's mother drove him back to his apartment in the middle of the night through a jam packed city full of life that was completely gone from Taeyong now. 

 

\- 3 months later - 

 

Taeyong knew that it would take ages to get over Ten, he wouldn't ever really if he was being honest he just really wanted it to stop hurting so much but as he had been told several times that it would simply just take time. He sometimes felt that he didn't have the tim but slowly but surely he had began to live again. Ten wouldn't have wanted him to sit in his apartment all day locking out everyone who ever cared about him and so Taeyong started college again taking each day in his stride.  

 

"Doyoung I am about to say something stupid. Just please go along with it."

 

Doyoung rolled his eyes taking them away from the page that he had just been reading to look at his best friend with a mix if concern and worry on his face. Taeyong looked away, he hated seeing that look on people as if that would somehow fix his broken heart. 

 

"I want to find Ten's heart donor."

 

Doyoung nearly choked on the air around them but managed to disguise this as a cough as he tried to think about this in a much more logical way. He could see why it would appeal to Taeyong but at the same time he didn't want Taeyong to be hurt again. Taeyong was looking at him expectantly as if somehow he thought that Doyoung was going to be completely on board with this idea so Doyoung sighed. 

 

"Right, a couple of questions here, one how are we going to find him?, two why? and three what would you do once you've met them?"

 

Taeyong hummed in response, he simply smiled at Doyoung which is when he finally realised that Taeyong knew the answer to all of these questions and probably already knew who had his ex's heart now. 

 

"Okay I already know who it is, his mother told me as she managed to ask through the hospital and the records and stuff. I just want to meet the guy I don't know it just feels like it would help and I guess we'll find out."

 

Doyoung opened his mouth to respond to this until he snapped back into focus, what on earth did he mean that they will find out? as there was no way that Taeyong actually already knew where the guy was.

 

"His name is Mark, he lives in Seoul now as he flew across from Canada to get this transplant. I have his address and I really want you to come with me Doyoung. I really need this."

 

Doyoung bit his lip, he knew that this was something that might help Taeyong but at the same time it all seemed a bit too soon and he was scared that this might hurt his friend. HE knew that he couldn't let Taeyong go alone and he also knew that Taeyong would go anyway without him and so he reluctantly agreed.

 

\---

 

Doyoung looked over to Taeyong who was asleep in the passenger seat of his car looking more peaceful than he had been in a long time and sighed out loud. He couldn't believe that he was spending his break hunting down some poor kid who had just had a heart transplant. Doyoung focused on the road ahead of him and noticed that they were coming close to their destination. The sun was rising in the distance but it was still early morning and so he pulled into a nearby motel where they could rest until a more decent time in the day. As he pulled up Taeyong stirred from his nap looking around him confused for a moment until the sleepiness wore off. 

 

"We can rest here until later no need to wake everyone up at the crack of dawn."

 

Taeyong nodded helping Doyoung carry their bags to their room where he promptly curled up on the bed and resumed his nap. Doyoung watched him fall asleep before curling up next to him.

 

They were awoken a couple of hours later by the sound of an alarm on Doyoung's phone, it took them a few moments to actually wake up and once they did Doyoung left the room in search of food. He brought back a nice ish looking breakfast that Taeyong simply pecked at. It was clear that he was nervous, Doyoung attempted to calm him down but nothing seemed to be working and so he suggested that they leave now. 5 minutes later it seemed stupid that they were standing outside a strangers house with the strangest story as to why they were there but they couldn't take it back when Taeyong knocked once on the door. A middle aged women answered the door smiling down at them radiating in maternal warmness.

 

"Hi are you friends of my son? Its so nice that he is making friends now."

 

Taeyong looked over to Doyoung who simply shook his head which seemed to thoroughly confuse the woman who now looked as if she demanded some answer as to why they knocked. Taeyong swallowed his nerves as he fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie.

 

"Is your son a Mark Lee by any chance?" A nod "I came here from Incheon to meet him because well you see he has my boyfriends heart and I uh guess I needed to see him."

 

The woman took a moment to take in this information but she seemed to melt at the news and ushered them inside. She began asking questions about their journey whilst shouting up to Mark to come downstairs. Mark appeared a moment later wearing baggy sweatpants and an oversized jumper with tousled hair. It looked like he had just gotten out of bed which simply added to the cuteness. Somehow it hurt to see Mark like this, he looked just as cute as Ten had when he had just rolled out of bed.

 

"Mark darling this is Taeyong and Doyoung. Taeyong here wanted to meet the owner of his boyfriends heart."

 

Mark looked between Doyoung and Taeyong finally settling on Taeyong when he made an oh sound with a hand covering where Ten's heart lay inside of him. Mark seemed to grow more shy with this news, a blush adorned his cheeks and his words came out in a stutter.

 

"I am sorry for your loss Taeyong-ssi."

 

Taeyong thanked him in a low whisper and asked him to call him hyung instead which made Mark blush harder. Taeyong suddenly realised that he had no idea what he wanted to gain from this but looking at Mark now he realised that it was all worth it. 

 

"Do you want to stay for dinner boys? I'm sure that you'd like to talk."

 

Doyoung looked at Taeyong and stated that he would rather return back to the motel and leave his friend to it. Taeyong seemed to be highly offended at the fact that Doyoung was leaving him now but let Doyoung go nonetheless. Mark asked if he would like to talk up in his room and so Taeyong followed Mark upstairs to the most tidy room that Taeyong had ever seen for a teenage boy.

 

"Do you want to feel?"

 

Mark pointed towards his chest, Taeyong nodded slowly placing his palm over where his heart lay beating slowly in his chest. Taeyong bit his lip to keep the tears at bay thinking about how much Ten would love the fact that he had helped someone else live.

 

"Was he a nice person? They never told me anything and I guess a part of me wants to know. You don't have to answer if it hurts too much it would suck to loose someone like that."

 

Taeyong nodded moving his hand slowly away from his chest with a small sad sigh escaping his lips. Mark climbed onto his bed pulling a blanket over his knees before patting the space next to him and so Taeyong sat slowly and rather awkwardly.

 

"Ten was everything to me and more. He would have loved the idea of helping someone even when he wasn't here. He was just so beautiful as well."

 

Mark smiled at him softly, Taeyong had to tear himself away from the sight as it held the same look that he hated. Mark reached over to squeeze his hand softly before pulling back with a little blush on his face. 

 

"He sounds beautiful hyung. Can I ask something?" A nod "Why did you want to meet me?"

 

Taeyong shrugged to begin with because truthfully he had no idea why he had wanted to meet Mark. Mark nodded as if this was an acceptable form of response and distracted him by suggesting that they play 20 questions.By the time that dinner was ready Taeyong knew more about Mark than he ever thought would be necessary. 

 

"So is this the last time you are randomly coming to find me or what?"

 

Taeyong wanted to say that he didn't want to see Mark again as this would make everything so much more simpler but he knew that he needed to see Mark again. He politely asked for his number which Mark handed over shyly.

 

"I'll call you later Mark. Have a good night."

 

Taeyong waved at Mark as he left the house with a new friend and took a cab back to Doyoung who demanded all the gossip.

 

"He's sweet and cute. I just don't want it to happen again like I am already feeling like I need to distance myself from him."

 

Doyoung nodded, he watched the way that Taeyong's face lit up when he mentioned something that he and Mark had done and it reminded all too well of Ten. He didn't know whether it would be easier to here the truth or not so he nodded along without offering any opinions. 

 

"Taeyong if you want to see him again go for it. He seems really nice and you know it doesn't have to be romantic at all."

 

Taeyong hummed in thought pulling out his phone staring at the blank text that he hadn't sent to Mark yet and sighed. He typed a quick message settling with a simple 'Hi its Taeyong' for a start. He didn't expect a message back but he received a cute little hello and so Taeyong pressed call.

 

"Hi again. Sorry I know this is way earlier than what you expected."

 

Taeyong heard Mark giggle before responding that its fine to which Taeyong sighed almost hoping that it wouldn't be so easy to talk to the younger male. Half an hour later Taeyong had agreed to meet Mark tomorrow in a nearby cafe and was almost ready to fall asleep when he noticed that Doyoung was missing. He scanned the room and the nearby area for his friend but nothing came of it. Then he noticed the note on the bedside table.

 

Taeyong, 

Just gone to get us some food don’t wait up if you are tired 

Doyoung 

 

Taeyong placed the note back down slowly, he pondered on whether or not he should wait for Doyoung to return but since he was more tired than hungry he decided that falling asleep would be much better, Moments later the darkness fell over him and he was fast asleep.

 

\-----

 

The next morning Taeyong woke to the smell of bacon and coffee, he lay still for a couple of moments as to let himself adjust to the light before rolling towards the smell. Doyoung smiled at him softly, he was sat at the table wearing the same clothes fiddling with a styrofoam cup. Taeyong realised that he must be waiting to say something and so he cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

 

“I was just wondering if you really needed me here now. Like you’ve met Mark and I guess I just think that I would be of better use somewhere else.”   
  


Taeyong nodded, he sat up slowly accepting the drink from Doyoung before sipping on it slowly as he tried to process his thoughts. He knew that Doyoung was probably very bored here but at the same time he didn’t know if he could face coming back to the room by himself every night.

 

“Then you should go. I’ll be fine here by myself and if I really need you I’ll call.”   
  


Doyoung nodded and that's when Taeyong noticed that he had already packed and was ready to leave. He followed Doyoung to the door where he received a hug with a quick go luck before he was gone and Taeyong was alone.

 

\-----

 

Taeyong looked around the shop that Mark had suggested, it was small and cosy which made the entire room radiate warmth. He smiled, this seemed like the sort of place that Mark would like and even Ten but he wasn’t going to think of that not here. He was about to move further into the shop when he was stopped by a rather tall man who demanded to know if he was meeting Mark to which he replied yes unsurely.

 

“You hurt him and I hurt you.”

 

The other male didn’t reveal who he was but simply walked out of the shop leaving behind a very confused Taeyong. Taeyong caught Mark’s gaze who seemed to be trying to apologise without actually saying anything. Taeyong simply shrugged and slipped into the seat in front of Mark. 

 

“Lucas is rather protective of me ever since my operation and he seems to think that this is a date.”

 

Mark trailed off towards the end looking at anything except for Taeyong until Taeyong placed his hand over his. Mark blushed a light red colour looking down at their hands intertwining their fingers slowly. 

 

“Oh he does, does he?”

 

Mark nodded as a laugh escaped his lips which made Taeyong giggle sweetly. A moment later the waitress came over and the pair separated quickly with matching blushes so that they could quickly order their drinks.

 

“Is it weird that I like to spend time with you? Yet I hardly know you and well there's the other thing.”

 

There was a quiet hum in response, Mark again had gone quiet as if he couldn't bring himself to talk about what they had spent the entire night talking about. Taeyong, instead of dwelling on this moved on and asked him simple questions in hopes it would keep him talking unfortunately he only gave small answers in response. 

 

“Taeyong do you want to keep seeing me or is it because I remind you of Ten? I don't want this to keep going if my or his whatever, the heart inside me is going to be the only reason why you're here.”

 

Mark suddenly spoke as they finished their drinks, Taeyong froze he hadn't realised that Mark had even thought of this and now that he thought of it he hadn't really given it much thought. He knew that he liked Mark but it was too soon to tell why or even how much. 

 

“Mark I know I like you and I would like to keep seeing you for you. If that's okay.”

 

Mark nodded with a small smile on his lips but he bit his lip in order to keep all sound back. Taeyong offered to pay, they argued for a moment until Taeyong payed anyway as they left the shop walking slowly back to Mark's house. Upon arriving at the house Taeyong stopped pressing a small kiss to Mark's cheek. 

 

“I'll see you tomorrow? I mean I'm alone for the rest of the week and was thinking of pillow forts and movies?”

 

Mark told him to wait there running into his house and a moment later came running back out of the house this time with a bag and wide smile. He demanded to be whisked away to the pillow fort running down the street giggling loudly and so Taeyong ran after him.

 

\----

 

Half an hour later Taeyong was so high on sugar that he wasn't sure what was going on anymore. He looked over to Mark who had several jelly strawberries on his head and began laughing again and again. 

 

“Oh Markie I'm so happy.”

 

Mark seemed to also find this hilarious as he started giggling again. They fell back onto the pillows looking at each other softly, Mark looked so cute and beautiful at the same time and well Taeyong wanted to kiss him. Taeyong lay a hand softly on his cheek moving closer as he brushed his lips over Mark’s. Mark pressed himself closer deepening the kiss ever so softly. They kept the kisses sweet and small until the tiredness washed over them and together they fell asleep. 

 

\---

 

The kiss wasn't mentioned for the rest of the week, they went about their meetings without mentioning that night at all but there wasn't something more there. Mark hated the fact that Taeyong wasn't going to leave him but never mentioned it. In fact he kept pushing Taeyong away half hoping that he would leave sooner as he felt like his heart couldn't take it. 

 

“Mark there you are. What's going on in your head?”

 

Mark shrugged in response, he kept a hand over his heart which made Taeyong slightly uncomfortable as if he could sense what was coming. 

 

“Sometimes I think that if my heart hadn't failed and if Ten hadn't given me his heart I would never have fallen in love so fast. I have to thank him for sending you to me but I can't help but remembering that if he was alive you two would be engaged and about to marry.”

 

Mark moved away from Taeyong who had attempted to take his hand but Mark had moved too quickly. Taeyong pulled him back into his arms as Mark began to cry softly. He held him close until his tears stopped and then kissed him again. 

 

“Don't dwell on if Mark. Dwell on what we have now. I love you too Mark don't let me go I've fought with my own thoughts on why. But I know why. It's always going to come back to you.”

 

Mark rested his head softly on Taeyong’s rubbing their noses together softly in a loving gesture. He knew that whatever was coming it would be so much easier with Taeyong. Mark looked up to the skies and thanked Ten for sending Taeyong to him. 

 


End file.
